How to Save a Life
by JoelyWolf
Summary: Finn and Harv were escaping from Hevvin, during The Monster Hunt arc. But when Finn was trying to pull Harv up with him on the roof, his hands slipped, and he let go. A certain unicorn had managed to turn the town of Cailburry against Finn, and now, the blond doesn't just have to deal with his best friend's death, but must manage to survive without his mother, Harv, or anyone.


**_"FIIIIIIIIIINN-" _**_The brunet cried out as he continued falling, his back toward the flames down below. His blue eyes were wide with panic as he stared up at his best friend. In the next moment, he realized the blond wouldn't be able to save him. A single tear trickled from his cheek as he watched the other's own eyes grow wide in shock. Something tumbled from the tattered gown of the blond, but Harv wasn't able to tell what it was. Everything was happening way too fast. _

_Finn was shouting something down at him, but Harv couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear a damn thing. His heart was breaking; he'd have to leave the other to fend for himself. He was praying that a certain unicorn wouldn't survive this fire, either. Since he was going, he hoped the anthro would, as well. At least Finn would be rid of him, for good. He only wished that he could have told the blond his feelings before this all started. It'd be too late. _

_Something landed in the flames right before the brunet did, causing an explosion to happen. The last thing running through Harv's mind were five very distinct words. __**I love you, Finnegan Ashenborou. **_

_The blond had been watching from the rooftop, being blown back slightly from the impact. "NOOO!" He yelled, his voice cracking a bit. He couldn't believe it; his hands slipped when trying to pull the other up to safety with him. The gun powder from his ratty gown fell, and caused this explosion. And now, his best friend was gone forever._

_Hot tears pricked at his eyes. He whimpered, as he slowly and carefully made his way down from the roof(on the other side, not on the side where the explosion occurred). Finn glanced around at the crowd that was starting to form near him. Some of the villagers looked downright outraged. Others, sad. Spotting Harv's family, Finn stared down at his feet. He didn't want to meet any of their gazes. Roland was comforting Clover, his arms draped around her as she sobbed. Rhodri was holding Big, his expression unreadable. Puck looked rather confused, and was tugging on Roland's leg. _

_Emet and her family were no where in sight._

_The villagers were staring at Finn with hatred, disbelief and surprise. Of course, they didn't know the entire story of what had happened. A lot of them saw Finn attempting to pull Harv up with him onto the roof, and the blond dropping him to his death. _

_"Baby?"_

_"Mother..."_

_The albino woman rushed forward, embracing the blond into a rather tight hug. She began softly stroking his hair, her pink eyes shimmering with worry. She had always disliked Harv, but knew how much the other boy meant to her son. She simply observed Finn silently, taking note of his rigid posture, the bags beneath his eyes, how dirty he looked, and just how __empty__ he seemed. Leenan had never seen her child like this, before, and it greatly disturbed her. She wasn't sure what to do._

_Finn returned the embrace, burying his face in his mom's chest, letting even more tears fall. His shoulders trembled, a pained noise escaping from the back of his throat. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of this was supposed to happen. This had to be a dream, a nightmare of some kind, this just couldn't be real..._

_An eerily familiar voice beckoned from behind the two, making the witch turn her head. _

_Finn lifted his own head and shifted his eyes in the direction of the voice. The color drained from his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't. _

_"You look shocked to see me alive, Finny-boy. Look like you've seen a ghost!"_

_"You stay away from him, you monster." Leenan growled, narrowing her eyes at the tall anthro. "You nearly got him killed! I outta rip that stupid horn from your head and use it to tear out your heart. That is, even assuming you have one." _

_Hevvin Angelbright couldn't help but cackle at the witch's words. He grinned broadly, "Really? __**I **__didn't kill Harvey. __**I **__didn't send him to his untimely demise. __**I'm **__not the one with the hole in him where his liver should be. I'm no monster, your son is." _

_Finn could only watch as the unicorn faced the crowd and lifted up his hands. _

_"Citizens of...Caliburry-"_

_"-Cailburry, you idiot." Leenan butted in, only to receive a glare from Hevvin._

_"-riiiiight, Cailburry. Clearly, you all saw what had happened. Finnegan let Harvey fall to his death. He just...released his hands and let him go into the fiery inferno. Funny thing...about Finn and Harv's 'so-called friendship'. From the very beginning...it wasn't real. Finn used a spell on Harv, to ensure that Harv would help him out. After that, Harv was willing to do anything for him. He was nothing more than Finn's __**lackey. **__It makes sense, considering Finn's mother is a witch. Why wouldn't he be one, too?" Hevvin proclaimed, the grin never leaving his lips. _

_After another moment, Finn found his voice. "No! No, that...it...no, it didn't happen that way!" He gently shoved Leenan away, and fell to his knees. "It was an accident! And Harv was my friend, my __**best **__friend..." _

_"You're way outta line, pony boy." Leenan snapped, her blood boiling. _

_Hevvin raised an eyebrow. "If you lay a finger on me, this whole town might come after you. After all...unicorns are BLESSED creatures." He threw back his head and laughed. _

_Roland stepped forward with Clover, and scanned over Hevvin and Leenan, before casting a glance down at Finn. His shoulders straightened, his eyes growing hard and cold. He lifted a hand and pointed a finger at the blond._

_"My son is dead because of you. My eldest child..." He gritted his teeth together, looking as if he were about to break at any moment. Clover rubbed his back, trying to calm him. _

_Hevvin snickered, before reaching out and grabbing Finn's arm. "__**THIS **__is the spawn of the devil, people! Take a long look! He's pure evil, just like his mother!" He pushed the boy forward, causing him to stumble. "Do you honestly want him and his mother to stay here? They'll bring chaos and destruction to everything you love! Nihihi~"_

_Leenan darted forward and gripped Finn's hand, squeezing it lightly. She was trying to think of what to say, but nothing came to mind. They couldn't run, they wouldn't end up getting very far. _

_Finn peered over his shoulder at the person who made his life a living hell. This was it, then. Hevvin had won. Finally...Hevvin had won. The villagers looked ready to attack. Harv's family hated the blond. Finn's best friend was dead. There wasn't any sort of escape route. This wouldn't have happened, if Finn hadn't let go of Harv. _

_He winced, before facing the crowd. He took in a deep breath, but didn't do much else. There wasn't anything to say. _


End file.
